A Bad day turned Good
by EL3CTR0
Summary: Naruto, An officer working in the town of konoha was having a bad day, But that all changed when he bumped into a petite girl on his way to his apartment. one-shot. Modernworld AU. NaruxBlind!Hina UPDATED and COMPLETED.


Uzumaki Naruto's, Day was NOT going well. First he woke up too late,Because his damn alarm clock wouldnt he'd burnt the quick breakfast he was supposed to be having. Traffic was absolutely attrocious, making him even more late than he already was.  
>And After finally getting to the police station, His boss was pissed. Making him deal with large amounts of his worst enemy... Paperwork! How dare he?! Paperwork?! Naruto's boss knew of his hatred for the boring task. So in his mind it was the perfect punishment.<br>After that, The huge amount of paperwork piled on his desk made it impossible for him to grab any food or go on any sort of break.  
>After finally finishing the huge amount of paperwork, Naruto got into his car and rushed back to his apartment complex, The thought of the heavnely taste of the ramen in his apartment making his stomache growl. He sighed in relief as he quickly made his way up the stairs..<br>Too engrossed in his fantasies of ramen not hearing the distinctive "tap tap tap" as he rushed around the corner. Not noticing the petite girl infront of him before he slammed into her making her fall.  
>Naruto froze as he took in her looks. She was absolutely stunning, Dark blue hair, Surrounding pale lavender eyes with a small nose, pink full lips and white creamy skin.<br>He was awoken out of his stupor as he saw the panicked expression on her face, And her eyes tearing up as she scurried onto the floor.. Reaching out and feeling the floor around her.  
>"Gomen! I didnt see you!" Naruto said quickly,Hoping that he would not make her cry. The lavender eyed girl seeming froze and turned her head in his general direction. "Its alright..Can you please help me find my stuff?" Asked the blunette, The blonde nodded vigerously before he froze again (He seemed to be doing that quite a bit recently) As he noticed what "Her stuff" was. A telescoping walking stick, a pair of dark sunglasses and a large bag. Thats when it dawned on him, 'I just knocked down a blind girl!' "Gomen,Gomen,Gomen!" Naruto repeated quickly and bent down. picking up the walking stick and sliding into her hand, she smiled att the familiar mitallic texture as she gripped the stick tightly. She gasped as she felt large hands tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before sighing in relief at the familiar feel of her sunglasses being slid on.<br>She blushed a deep crimson as she felt his large hands hold onto her waist and lift her up gently, And putting the bag handle in her other free hand. "A-Ano.. Do y-you know where a-apartment 8 is?" The girl asked meekly. He nodded before nearly facepalming. She couldnt SEE him.  
>"Yes! Thats right by mine! I live in 9, Welcome the building. The names Uzumaki naruto!" He introduced himself with his trademark grin forming on his face even though she couldnt see it "I-Im Hy-Hyuuga Hin-Hinata.." She admitted shyly before gasping and blushing a deep crimson when she felt the bag removed out of her grip, Being replaced by Naruto's much larger hand as he dragged her with him "Come with me! ill show you the way!" A small smile crossed her soft features before walking faster to catch up with him, another hand wrapping around his bigger one as she held onto it like a lifeline and walked with him.<br>'Maybe this day wasnt so bad after all' Naruto thought with a smile.

-  
>'I cant believe its already been a month since we first met' Hinata thought to herself with a smile. Naruto had helped her in almost every single thing she did, His voice, His cheery tone, His hand in hers was as familiar to her as her walking stick.<br>She flushed slightly.. Remembering the first time he'd let her touch what she know knew as his handsome features.

-Flash back-

"N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata starteed shyly , Naruto gave her an confused glance "Hai Hinata?" Hinata fiddled with her index fingers, Pushing them together and twirling them around each other as she looked down. a bright pink flush forming on her cheeks "A-Ano.. Do you think you could le-let me touch your f-face?" Her flush deepened as she felt his larger hands wrapping around hers and then being slid onto his cheeks His large grin as turning into a soft smile as her petite hands explored his face.. her small fingers sliding across his whisker marks. He closed his eyes and let her continue. 'Hes really handsome..' She thought to herself

Prrrr... Hinatas eyes widened in shock. 'Hes purring!' She didnt do anything wrong did she? all she did was..slide her fingers across his whisker like marks.. A very large smile formed on her face as she continued her actions

-Flashback end-

"Damn paperwork! Stupid boss making me do stupid paperwork because i was freaking late!" she was shaken out of her thoughts by the center of her infatuation, 'He always hated paperwork' Hinata thought to herself as she giggled Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hinata! Im hooome!" Naruto announced rather loudly

'Another day with my Naruto-Kun' a soft smile crossed her features.

-Time skip one year later-

Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open, She had just finished the transplant procedure.. they had finally found her a compatible eye after being on the waiting list after so many years.  
>Her eyes teared up in happiness... she could see! Granted it was only out of her right eye, as it had been the only compatible one but she could finally see!<p>

"Naruto.." She said weakly still sluggish from the anesthesia they gave her She smiled softly as she felt the familiar feeling of his larger hand holding hers "I can see Naruto-Kun! I can finally see!" She said with excitement and awe.. As she finally saw him Spiky blond hair, Whisker like birth marks on his cheeks tan skin, and a single blue eye opened widely as he stared lovingly at her He gave her his trademark grin before she gasped in shock as tears rolled out from both of her eyes. as he finally opened his other eye..to show a pale lavender iris.

-Fin-  
>AN:<br>This is my first story, Please leave your opinion and CONSTRUCTIVE critism. No mindless flaming please.


End file.
